Magnet Wing Flight System
Design and Usage The Magnet Wing Flight System was developed by the advanced A.I named Ghost as a successor to fuel based flight. The experimental technology was then implemented in the new AS-Psy-02 Redemption Gundam for further testing. 'Flight' The technology was based off of using powerful magnetic fields to generate a resistive force that could propel a mobile suit in space. This was done by focusing the magnetic field against the frame of the mobile suit, using the natural resistance to push the mobile suit in any desired direction. The push could be either a short or continous to enable full mobility. This allowed superior mobility compared to mobile suits using fuel based thrust, as the magnet wings could allow instantanious shifts in direction. When brought into close contact with a powerful magnetic field, such as those naturally produced by planets, the magnet wings could be use as repulsors, generating a reverse magnetic field that counteracts gravity enough to allow full flight and mobility while within the atmosphere, making it an excellent replacement for rocket thrust. 'Magnetic Repulsion' The Magnet Wing Flight System also developed several combat useful traits. For starters, the same magnetic field that produced thrust could also be used to force mobile suits away by means of a powerful magnetic thrust. This could send even the heaviest of mobile suits flying, as the field used the magnetic polarity of the materials used in construction against itself. On the other hand, in flight the magnet wings could be used to synchronize the speed of two machines. This can be taken even further by using the second mobile suit as a kind of accelerator, using the two magnetic fields to accelerate the mobility and speed of the unit using the magnet wings. This could also be used to allow the mobile suit to "orbit" the other, using the magnetic field to replicate the effect of gravity on smaller objects. 'Accelerator and Deflector' When faced with solid ammunition such as bullets or bazooka rounds, the magnet field can be used either defensively or offensively depending on who's doing the firing. When used alongside physical ammunition, the magnet field can accelerate the speed of the projectile in question, doubling it's destructive power. When used against solid weapons, the magnet wings can deflect or even stop the projectile cold in it's path depending on it's speed. 'I-Field Use' An additional use of the Magnet Wings is one that occurs naturally due to the very nature of the technology itself. When in close proximity to an opposing I-Field, the magnet wings generate a magnetic disturbance that either disrupts the I-Field or severely diminishes it's effectiveness. This allows the user of the system to quickly gain an advantage over the other, as the magnet wings can have their magnetic field altered to leave the equipped mobile suit unhindered in it's own usage of I-Field, even enhancing it's effectiveness. 'Reinforced Durability' A final defensive usage of the Magnet Wings is to use them to focus and direct the magnetic field to between the armor plating of the mobile suit to bind them together, doubling the durability of the machine. However doing this usually decreases mobility. This can be subverted by using the feature in short uses only, using it only when needed. Category:Technology